Fallen Angel
by Kurai Tenshi1
Summary: She never knew she was adopted - no one besides her 'mother'. Her life takes a drastic turn to one of action, wild partying and blind love when she moves to Japan with her abusive brother. Will she survive it there? S+S, please R+R.
1. Prologue

****

Fallen Angel - Prologue

A loud, echoing slap struck through the silent, seemingly empty house. The girl fell to the floor at the impact, whimpering softly. Silver track-lines made their way down her porcelain white face.

"What's the deal of asking me a Maths question when your mind is off at God-know-where??!!!" the boy yelled at her. She winced, feeling his leg contact with her left ankle in a swift, wind-like kick. It was bound to bruise five minutes later. Her brother huffed and turned to leave the room.

"Weak, he muttered as he reached for the doorknob. The auburn-haired girl stood up quickly. She knew that is she did not manage to complete her Maths homework again, her parents would be called in and that wouldn't be a pretty scene. Excruciating pain shot up from her ankle, paralyzing her for a moment.

"Chotto matte, onni-chan! Onegai, tell me once more - I'll listen, I promise!" she called out desperately. Her brother turned around to glare at her.

"I explain once and only ONCE, " he hissed, "Get that into your thick skull, baka onna." With that said, he stalked out of the room, shutting the door with a resounding slam. The girl fell on her bed, clutching her foot painfully. The dam broke loose and tears began flooding out.

"Doushite? Doushite onni-chan?" she whispered hoarsely, hugging her pink silk pillow to herself as she gazed out of the window, watching the birds take flight into the orange-reddish sky.

*****

This is my first fic that I'm attempting. I will put up a characteristic page of the characters in this fic after every coming chapter. Tell me if you wish to have it together instead. 

If it's bad, tell me. Personally, I think it sucks. Please, drop a review. Till then.


	2. Character Page

Li Sakura: (14 yrs)

A sweet and cheerful person. She has waist-length auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. She studies in Seijou Junior High. She has a positive attitude and loves life. Being terrible in Mathematics is her weakness, yet it is a cinch for her to win any sports meet. Her CCA is cheerleading.

Li Syaoran: (18 yrs)

Cold and straightforward. He has chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. He is no other than the brother of Sakura Li, also nicknamed 'Ice Prince'. He finds life a drag and his sister a pain. He studies in Seijou University and play soccer as CCA. He is good in everything, especially when it came to martial arts. Age, 18.

Their family: 

Consists of four hyper sisters, a strict yet caring mother and a long deceased father.

Daidouji Tomoyo: (14 yrs)

Friend of Sakura. She has waist-length bluish-grey hair; has violet eyes. Has a sweet character but is sometimes forgetful. She loves to videotape and finds Sakura super-kawaii and has dedicated her life to recording every single moment of Sakura's life. CCA, choir.

Rae Meiling: (14 yrs)

Cousin of Sakura and Syaoran. She has straight ebony hair; has sparkly red eyes. She moved with them when they were sent to Japan to study their culture, history and language. She lives in the school dormitories with Tomoyo. CCA, cheerleading.

Hiiragizawa Eriol: (18 yrs)

Friend of Meiling, Syaoran, and secretly, Sakura. He has bluish-black hair and cerulean eyes. He is on the soccer team, along with Syaoran. He has a conniving character and excellent pro tem skills, making him the best pretender on the campus. He is also Tomoyo's girlfriend, without Syaoran's knowing. 

Mihara Chiharu: (14 yrs)

Brown pigtails and hazelnut-brown eyes. She is a nice and friendly girl and is friend to Sakura and the others, excluding her brother. She thinks that Eriol is just trying to get on Sakura's good side so that he can reveal her secrets, so she hates him. She is Takashi's girlfriend. CCA, cheerleading.

Sasaki Rika: (14 yrs)

Reddish-brown hair and grayish-black eyes. Having a passive yet kind nature, she is very likeable. She has a crush on Terada-sensei, their homeroom teacher. Everyone is her friend but Sakura's brother and co. She shares the same thinking as Chiharu. CCA, cheerleading.

Yanagisawa Naoko: (14 yrs)

Brown straight hair and hazelnut-brown eyes. She is practical and does everything after thorough thinking. She is friend to everyone but Syaoran and co. she also shares the same thinking as Chiharu and Rika. CCA, library.

Yamazaki Takashi: (18 yrs)

Jet-black hair and - uh, dunno what color his eyes are. He always has them closed. He loves to make up stories and trick his friends into falling for them, just like Chiharu likes to hit him on the head to 'remind' him to tell the truth. He is friends to everyone yet holds the same 'philosophy' as Chiharu. CCA, soccer.

*****

That's mainly all you have to know. I did not add in the jocks names - not to mention, the other b****es that might be trying to catch Syao-kun's eyes. Yeah, ain't you guys surprised?? He is her brother. O_o Oh well. I'll try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. If there are any other information that you guys need to know, I will write them at the Authors Notes after each chappie. See ya.


	3. Fallen Angel Chapter 1

****

Fallen Angel - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. Pure Snow belongs to Sasaki Yuko. Hitorijime does not belong to me either.

She never knew she was adopted - no one besides her 'mother'. Her life takes a drastic turn to one of action, wild partying and blind love when she moves to Japan with her abusive brother. Will she survive it there?

*****

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!! You are early today!" bright blue orbs met the other girl's dull green ones. She forced a smile.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan," the girl named Sakura replied quietly. She removed her coat and folded it neatly, placing it in her locker. She then placed her books on the floor beside her and changed her shoes. She eased her slightly swollen left foot into her white shoes and winced as it grazed the side of the shoe. Footsteps could be heard echoing off the walls of the corridor. Sakura frowned.

"Ohayo, Li-san," Tomoyo greeted, forcing her dislike for the boy down. Sakura stiffened when she felt a cold hand rest on her shoulder. She turned slowly to face the boy.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, onii-chan," she bowed stiffly and straightened again, not meeting the boy's eyes

"Why did you leave home so early? Afraid that your dear friend would not wait for you?" he sneered coolly, evoking peals of laughter from his friends.

"I did not want to bother you," Sakura replied curtly. *Slap!* Sakura's head snapped sideways at the impact. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"I will not stand impudence, brat. You look at the person you are speaking to," her brother commanded coldly. Sakura lifted her teary emerald pools to meet his cold amber ones. A smirk was evident on his face. He was, as usual, flanked by his soccer teammates. 

"I shall tell mother," Sakura stated angrily, and bit her tongue immediately, knowing that she had said the wrong thing. His friends howled with laughter.

"I shall tell mother," one of them faked, "Man, how'd you put up with a sister like that?!"

"Watch it, brat. Don't EVER give me the attitude," he hissed and stalked off with his friends. As soon as the amber-eyed young man disappeared from sight, Tomoyo rushed over to her friend.

"Daijoubu deshoo ka, Sakura-chan?" she asked worriedly. Sakura said nothing, but tears rained down her porcelain-white features. The only thing that was coloured was the handprint imprinted on her left cheek that was growing redder by the second. It was starting to swell and trickles of blood leaked out from the corner of her mouth. Sometimes she just hate it that his University school was just next to her Junior High school building. But then again, both of them are in Seijou. It was unavoidable. It was sort of a routine that he came to torture her before classes started, and many a times, she had had a red handprint on her cheek. Tomoyo shook her head sadly. 

'Why do you always suffer in silence, Sakura-chan?' she thought to herself.

*****

The bell rang and the classroom filled up with students. Everyone was chatting animatedly - everyone, but a certain emerald-eyed beauty. Her friends surrounded her, anger and worry evident on their faces.

"How could he do that to you?!!" a brunette exclaimed hotly. Everyone stared at her for the sudden outburst. She turned and glared at them and hey immediately returned to what they were doing.

"Sakura-chan, you have to help yourself! You can't just let him get away with what he does!" Rika said. Sakura stared at her blankly. Tomoyo sighed.

"Sakura-chan," she said, "Why don't you tell your mother?" Meiling sighed.

"It's no use. Xiao Lang is a good boy in Auntie's eyes. He pretends, you see. Auntie will not believe, until she sees what happens with her own eyes," Meiling said. silence reigned for awhile and Sakura rested her head on her arms.

"I know! We can send her a picture of Sakura-chan and - " Tomoyo was cut off.

"No," Sakura whispered softly, "I don't was Mother to worry. And furthermore, if okaa-san knows about this, he will be punished severely and might even lose his place a s the Future Li Clan Leader." Shocked silence spread through her friends. Tomoyo was the first to recover.

"Sakura! This is not the time to put people before your needs!! You are at stake here! Not him! He's ABUSING you!" she almost screeched.

"Yeah! You've got to stand up for yourself!" Rika exclaimed.

"You can't just let him do that to you!" Chiharu said exasperatedly.

"No, please - " Sakura started.

"If you are not going to, I'm moving in with you," Meiling said. Sakura shook her head.

"Xiao Lang won't allow it! He might even…turn on you," she said softly. Meiling sighed, aggravated.

"Then DO something!" she exclaimed. Sakura shook her head slowly.

"It's no use. The Elders might throw him out," Sakura said. Meiling growled.

"It's all about that baka! Sakura, listen up. If you are not going to - " Meiling paused, looking at Sakura's pleading face and sighed.

"I won't rest unless you let me move in with you guys," she stated firmly. Sakura sighed.

"I'll ask him later," she said. Meiling shook her head.

"No, I'LL ask him. Who knows what he'll do to you?" she asked. The final bell rang and all the students went back to their respective seats as Terada-sensei walked into the room.

*****

Sakura stared out of the window, thinking of what Meiling told her. It would be good to have her there, but she did not want her brother to hurt her. 

'But first, how am I going to make him agree?' she thought.

"Li-san, if you would be so kind as to concentrate on the class?" the teacher called out, "I believe that your grades are more important than whatever is outside the window." Sakura snapped out of her train of thoughts and blinked.

"Hoe?" she asked. Giggles erupted through the class.

"Pay attention, Li-san. Before I call you brother," the teacher warned. Silence shot through the room and Sakura lowered her head.

"Hai, Taji-sensei," she replied. Meiling and Tomoyo looked at their friend in pity. There wasn't any other thing she was more afraid of. Her brother, was the scariest. It was the only thing that she was most afraid of. Other than ghosts.

The lesson proceeded from where the teacher has dropped off. After the first bell went, the teacher assigned them some work to do and requested that their homework was handed in to her. Sakura's mind turned into a frenzy as she remembered what happened yesterday. She reached into her backpack, hoping that at least she had the half-done worksheet with her but to her absolute horror, she found that the worksheet was not there. Then, she remembered in a flash that she had left her worksheet on the desk at home. She sighed inwardly, dismayed. Tomoyo looked over at her best friend in worry.

"You left it at home?" she asked softly. Sakura looked startled then nodded slightly.

"I-I didn't know how to do, so I asked onni-chan, but I wasn't paying attention!" she whispered exasperatedly, "It's all my fault." Tomoyo sighed.

"Li-san, if I have to call for your attention once more, the next time it would not be me," the Taji-sensei scolded, frowning. 

"Gomen nasai," Sakura said. The teacher turned to the blackboard and started to write. Sakura looked helplessly at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, what should I do?!" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"I think you better go tell Taji-sensei," Tomoyo said, eyeing the teacher who was currently counting the number of worksheets collected. Sakura nodded uncertainly. The teacher looked up, as if on cue.

"There are 39 pieces of worksheets here. Where's the other one?" Taji-sensei asked fiercely. Sakura raised a wavering hand.

"I-I left it a-at home, Taji-sensei," she whispered. The teacher glowered.

"At home?! What is your worksheet doing at home when you're in school? You might as well have stayed at home then!" Taji-sensei yelled. Sakura winced inwardly.

"Gomen nasai, Taji-sensei," she said. The teacher huffed.

"Meet me after class," she said roughly. Sakura nodded and sat down to complete the given assignment.

Minutes passed and the second bell rang, signaling the end of Maths period. Students filled out into the hallway.

"We'll meet you in during break, Sakura-chan," Meiling said. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo winked at her.

"Ganbatte ne, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cheered softly. Sakura smiled wanly and made her way slowly to the teacher's desk. The door of the classroom closed and silence reigned for awhile. 

"Kinomoto-san, if you continue to forget your work, I will have no choice but to call for your mother. Your grades are dropping like I have never seen - you need to pull yourself together! Your Maths grades are affecting your total score, and in order to get superb results like your brother, you have to brush up on your Maths. I am sure your brother can help you with it," Taji-sensei stated. Sakura nodded meekly.

"I do not wish to see this happening anymore in the future. If this ever occurs again, I will have no choice but to call you parents down. Your brother has told me that I can if I want to," Taji-sensei said strictly. Sakura said nothing, but fire burned within her. She forced her angry tears down, biting on her lip.

"You may go to your next lesson." Sakura nodded and left the room hurriedly as hot tears rained down her cheeks.

*****

Soft music floated out of the music room. Sakura removed her shoes and placed them in the rack before knocking on the door and entering. The music stopped abruptly. Sakura bowed to the teacher.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Mitsu-sensei," she greeted, "gomen, I'm late." The teacher smiled charmingly at her.

"Shimpai wa arimasen. Take a seat, Kinomoto-san," she said. Sakura nodded and walked over to where Naoko, Chiharu and Rika were seated. Chiharu frowned, noticing that there was a slight limp in her walk.

"Daijoubu deshoo, Sakura-chan?" she whispered into her ear. Sakura looked surprised.

"Daijoubu," she replied, smiling. Chiharu's frown lightened and she turned to face the teacher. The sweet music stopped.

"The song I just played is a Japanese song by Sasaki Yuko, named Pure Snow. Since the school is putting up a performance during the _Mojimi_ Festival, I was thinking of choosing a few students to perform. I might be pulling students from my other classes over and make it a combined class performance. What do you think about that?" Murmurs spread through the room as the students contemplated the idea. 

"Is it okay?" the teacher asked again. 

"Hai!" the students chorused.

"This song is meant for girls, so the boys will most probably be doing the accompaniment music. Okay?" Mitsu-sensei asked. Fake groans echoed through the room but the smiles on their faces were the teacher's evident answers. The teacher smiled and handed the lyrics out to the girls.

"I have already chosen Daidouji-san from my other class - those interested can come for the audition this afternoon at two," Mitsu-sensei said. Chiharu grinned at Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan is going to talk you into going," she said smilingly. Sakura smiled ruefully, sweatdropping.

"Yeah. I better tell onni-chan before-hand," Sakura said. Chiharu frowned as the bell rang. The four friends headed out of the music room and separated ways at the locker area. Sakura placed her books into her locker and took out her books for the other half of the day and her lunch box. She locked her locker and turned to go to the cherry blossom tree to meet her other friends when the dreaded came walking down the hallway with a huge grin on her face. Leiko Suzuki, the snootiest cheerleader on the compound was walking in her direction, accompanied by a few other friends. She was hugging the arm of Sakura's own brother, who was, as usual, loin by Eriol and Takashi. Leiko was flirting unceasingly with Syaoran, and he seemed to enjoy it. The sight made Sakura want to puke. As they neared, the duo finally noticed her existence.

"What are you doing her, bitch? Get a move on! This is not a free-show," Leiko spat, then looked adoringly at Syaoran, who grinned down at her. Sakura smirked.

"I get the idea. That's not a free show - the cost of it is puke," Sakura stated smirkingly.

'What's wrong with me?' Sakura thought. Fear started to build up within her when Syaoran's look darkened. Without a warning, Syaoran's fist came flying towards her. She instinctively dodged the blow.

"I'm talking about her, brother. Not you," Sakura said, "She doesn't deserve you." Syaoran glared at her, hard.

"Don't come sticking your nose into my business," he hissed. Sakura shrugged.

"I warned you. Anyway, I've got an audition this afternoon - I'll be coming home late," Sakura said and walked away from them. Syaoran glared at her.

"I'm talking to you here," he said, dangerously slow. Sakura paused then turned around.

"You weren't," she said, "You were mimicking a snake - wait, now I know why you're hanging out with her. Birds of the same kind flock together." Syaoran growled and was about to go after her when Eriol and Takashi held him back. Leiko gave her a dirty look then smiled an overly sugared smile at Syaoran.

"Let's go. She's not worth the trouble," Leiko purred sweetly. Syaoran chuckled.

"You've got a point there," he said and left with Leiko. Eriol and Takashi exchanged looks and looked at Sakura's disappearing back.

"Are we snakes?" they voiced at the same time, then burst out laughing, heading out to the cherry blossom tree.

*****

Sakura opened her lunch box and smiled at the peacefulness. It was just her, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol under the tranquility of the huge cherry blossom tree. Eriol grinned at her.

"Tell them about what happened earlier," he said smilingly. Sakura grinned and told them her little tale. There was absolute silence then Tomoyo and Meiling burst out laughing.

"Man, he's going to kill you for that!" Meiling laughed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah!" Tomoyo piped. Sakura laughed bitterly.

"I know, " she said. There was silence.

"So…can I sleepover at your dorms tonight?" Sakura asked jokingly. Laughter rang out once more. After a few minutes, they finally stopped laughing and started to eat.

"Who's going to the audition this afternoon?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura and Meiling immediately felt victimized. They looked over to Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, cure your girlfriend!" Meiling begged and Tomoyo laughed her 'personalized' laugh.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! Sakura-chan, Meiling-chan, you two are definitely going!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands together, stars in her eyes. Sakura and Meiling exchanged looks.

"I'm going, I already told onii-chan," Sakura said. Meiling nodded.

"I'll go too, then," she said. Tomoyo jumped up happily.

"I knew you'd agree! Mitsu-sensei said I could be in-charge of the costumes too!!" Tomoyo said. Sakura and Meiling sweatdropped and fell, anime style.

"Hopefully we won't get to perform on _Mojimi_ Festival," Meiling stated. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Dream on," she said, "Tomoyo-chan would go to any lengths to - " the two girls looked over to poor Eriol, who was being victimized by Tomoyo's endless string of ideas for their costumes. Eriol was dot-eyed and Sakura and Meiling facefaulted.

"Should we save him?" Sakura asked. Meiling shook her head.

"That's for not saving us before," she said. Sakura stiffened when she saw someone familiar striding towards them. She tugged at Meiling's sleeve.

"Meiling-chan, think we should. Onni-chan is coming this way," she said. Meiling jolted upright and saw that Sakura is right.

"Pst, Tomoyo! Xiao Lang is coming this way," Meiling hissed. Tomoyo stopped her ranting and Eriol looked shocked.

"Go!" Sakura hissed, "I'll stall him." Eriol nodded uncertainly but ran off. Syaoran had a dark look on his face. He walked up to them with a hard look on his face. He glared at Sakura. Sakura fidgeted under his intense stare.

"What's up, couz?" Meiling asked in a fake cheerful voice. That earned her a glare.

"Leave now. I want to talk to my sister," Syaoran commanded harshly. Meiling stared up at him defiantly.

"You can't do anything if I refuse to," Meiling said nonchalantly. Syaoran's glare grew.

"Get out of my way," he spat angrily.

"I won't," Meiling said evenly. Syaoran looked ready to throw a punch at her. Sakura shot up and grabbed Meiling, pushing her down. His fist grazed her head but it did not hurt. Sakura looked up at him, their glares intensifying.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends," Sakura warned. Syaoran smirked.

"If I do? Tell mother," he mocked, "She won't believe you." Sakura smiled coolly at him. She bent down and grabbed the video camera out from Tomoyo's bag, waving it before him.

"Mother would be elated. Why, there's a movie to watch! Featuring her daughter, too," Sakura stated. ***SLAP*** Meiling and Tomoyo gasped. Sakura smiled scornfully at him, wiping blood with the back of her hand, her tears coming down in torrents. She ploughed on further, throwing all caution to the wind.

"I see the headlines. Violent brother kills own sister. Now wouldn't that be something?" Sakura said. She saw the punch coming, but did not bother to evade it. He would have gotten her anyway. Sure enough, she doubled over as his fist came in contact with her stomach. She fell to the floor, hugging her stomach with one hand while supporting herself with the other. Meiling looked ready to beat the crap out of Syaoran, but Tomoyo held her back. She would be no match for him. Sakura coughed and warm red liquid fell to the grass. Her two friends watched in horror. With a swift motion, Syaoran grabbed her up by the collar. She cried out in pain, her feet dangling a few inches above the ground. He raised her to meet his eyes. His eyes were emotionless - void.

"Don't ever mock me. You're more of a snake than I am, and don't you come poking your head into my affairs. I know that even if you ever videotape all those bloodstains and bruises, you wouldn't have the heart to send it back to Mother. Now you see why I say you're pathetic?" he hissed. Sakura shut her eyes from the pain, gripping her shirt so tight that her knuckles turned white. 

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?! You could have said it was an accident - I'm sure everyone would believe," Sakura whispered throatily, her tears not stopping. Her two friends gasped in alarm.

"Don't say that, Sakura-chan - "Tomoyo started, but stopped when Syaoran's cold amber eyes met hers. He turned back to face Sakura, smiling horrendously.

"You've got a point there. I'll think about it," he said then dropped her to the ground and left. Tomoyo and Meiling rushed over to their wheezing friend. 

"Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked frantically.

"Ni hai hao ba, Ying Fa, (Are you okay, Sakura?)" Meiling asked worriedly in Chinese. No answer came from their friend as she breathed in deeply.

"Don't tell anyone," she whispered before passing out.

"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo and Meiling yelled in shock. They picked their friend up and rushed her to the nurses' office. A pair of saddened blue eyes watched as the three girls disappeared from sight.

*****

A girl with long grayish hair and another with jet-black hair rushed into the white, serene room with a auburn-haired girl in their arms.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Tomoyo called out shrilly.

"Hayaku!" Meiling yelled, laying Sakura down gently. A middle aged lady rushed out, looking lightly irritated. 

"Please, you've got to help our friend!!" Tomoyo screamed in hysterics. The nurse glanced over to the bed and almost passed out from shock.

"What happened?" the nurse asked, rushing over to the phone. Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged looks and Meiling shook her head.

"We don't know, we found her under a tree just now," Meiling said. there was silence.

"Hello? Yes, I am calling from Seijou Junior - we've got a student that looks pretty beaten up - hai. Uh…she's bleeding from her mouth slightly - no, she's not conscious. Hai, hai, arigatou," the nurse hurriedly put the phone down. She looked over at the two girls.

"Help her down to the porch," the nurse commanded. Meiling and Tomoyo nodded and carried Sakura out of the room.

They rushed down two flights of stairs and arrived at the porch to wait for the ambulance. The nurse placed a wet cloth over Sakura's forehead and they waited for the vehicle to come. While waiting, the nurse informed a teacher in the office and when the ambulance came, they put Sakura on a stretcher and together with the teacher, they left to the hospital. The nurse turned to the two girls.

"I'm afraid that you two have to go back to class," the nurse stated. Meiling and Tomoyo nodded.

"Uh…which hospital is she at?" Meiling asked.

"The one and only - Tomoeda hospital."

*****

The rest of the day was restless - Meiling and Tomoyo were worried sick. They had informed Chiharu and the rest about the incident. Eriol said nothing about it - he looked both worried and guilty. They had double History, then English Literature and Geography, followed by double Physics. As soon as the bell signaling the end of school rang, Tomoyo and Meiling dashed out of the classroom without another word. Eriol promised to meet them at the hospital once he managed to worm himself out of soccer practice without evoking any suspicions. Chiharu and the rest could not come - Takashi said that he'll stay in case Syaoran suspected anything.

They arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes (thanks to Tomoyo's chauffeur and her relentless hurrying) and ran to the enquiry desk.

"May I know where Li-san's room is?" Tomoyo asked, not skipping a beat. The nurse looked her over.

"Are you a relative of hers?" she asked.

"I'm her cousin," Meiling answered. The nurse nodded and checked the clipboard in her hands.

"Room 15 on level 6, Wing D," the nurse replied. The two girls dashed to the lift and waited impatiently as it traveled upwards. As soon as the door opened, they dashed out of the lift and printed down the corridor in search of Room 15, Wing D. As soon as they found the door. They threw the door open and saw their friend lying motionlessly on the bed, her chest heaving up and down with each breath she took. Tomoyo shut the door while Meiling moved over to the bed. The two watched in silence for any sign of movement until the door opened. It was the doctor and a schoolteacher - Mitsu-sensei, to be exact.

"How is she, doctor?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"She's fine, she's not in coma, just resting. Could any of you happen to know what happened?" Mitsu-sensei asked. Meiling shook her head.

"We found her at the stairs," she lied.

"I heard from Suzuki-san that she saw you two eating with Li-san under the cherry blossom tree," the teacher said. The doctor adjusted the machines a little and bowed, exiting the room. Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged frantic looks.

"Suzuki-san does not really likes us. She must be lying," Tomoyo blurted out. Meiling glared at her, hard. Mitsu-sensei smiled.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I trust that you know what you're doing, Rae-san, Daidouji-san. I'll leave you to Li-san now. I have to go back to conduct the audition," Mitsu-sensei said.

"Chotto matte kudasai, Mitsu-sensei," Tomoyo called out. Mitsu-sensei turned to look at her.

"Hai, Daidouji-san?" 

"Um…I really wanted Sakura-chan to go to the audition, but she does not seem to be able to sing anytime soon. But…" Tomoyo faltered.

"Hai?"

"Sakura-chan agreed to go to the audition, but since she is in no condition to sing now, could you listen to this tape?" Tomoyo asked. Meiling sweatdropped, knowing what she was up to. Mitsu-sensei smiled.

"Sure. You've recorded her singing, I suppose. Ne, Daidouji-san?" Mitsu-sensei asked. Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically.

"Go on." Tomoyo pressed the play button and passed the video recorder to Mitsu-sensei. She laughed at the little interlude. (An: The words in italics are the video. Bold italics are lyrics.)

__

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan!" the video Sakura protested.

"Uh-uh, you are singing for the camera!" the video Tomoyo squealed. Sakura pouted.

"Not unless Meiling-chan sings too," Sakura said. Tomoyo giggled. The screen flickered off-course as a little wrestling came on - Tomoyo was trying to get Meiling on screen to sing.

"Onegai shimasu, Meiling-chan!" Sakura pleaded. Meiling sighed in frustration.

"Fine," Meiling grumbled as Tomoyo pushed her towards Sakura and passed her the lyrics. 

Meiling face-faulted when she realized that it was that wretched film that Tomoyo took last Friday. _A fast music rapped up and Sakura started to sing._

Sakura:

****

Atashi wa motto motto motto

Yokubari wagamama ni naru

Kono mama anata wo gyutto

Tojikometai no

Mite iru dake omotteru dakedo 

Kimete dakedo

Meiling:

****
    
    Hon no chotto demo nagaku
    Kou shite tonari ni itai yo
    Dokka de sugoi juutai
    Shite inai kana
    Daisuki da yo bureeki wa
    Mou kikanai

Both:

****

Kotoba no ura kanjite'ru dare ka ni

Tachi uchi de kinai nara

Ima dake demo

Isshun dake demo 

Anata no kokoro wo

Hitorijime shitai

Sakura:

****

Mitsumete zutto zutto zutto 

Senobi shite demo oitsukitakute

Kara kawareru no suki dakedo

Kodomo jyanai no

Ichiban kowagari demo ichiban 

Tsuyoi kimochi

Meiling:

****

Kiga tsukeba mado no soto wa
    
    Minareta itsumo no keshiki
    O-kini iri no sakamichi ga
    Senaka wo oshita
    Mirenakatta yokogao
    Mou sorasanai
    Both:
    **Kono kake ni wa zenbu tsugikomu'n da!
    Yuuki wa koi no iryoku
    Ima kono mune to
    Onaiji hayasa de
    Anata no kokoro wo
    Dokidoki sasetai no
    **Mitsu-sensei pressed the stop button on the recorder and smiled at Tomoyo.
    "You three are in. Now, I have to run - I'll be late for the audition!" the teacher grabbed her bag, "Shitsuree shimasu." Tomoyo smiled happily at Meiling when the teacher left.
    "What was that for?" Meiling asked angrily. Tomoyo smiled angelically at her and looked worriedly at Sakura.
    "Well, answer me!" Meiling half-screamed.
    "You guys agreed to go for the audition," Tomoyo said, shrugging. Meiling humphed.
    "And to think I planned to sing terribly," she muttered. Tomoyo glared at her.
    "Well, your chance has disappeared, and you're so going to perform," she stated. A cough broke through their intense glaring competition. The two girls turned to the pale girl lying on the bed. Her skin color seemed to blend into the bedsheets.
    "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, daijoubu deshoo ka?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. Sakura coughed once more and opened her eyes slowly. Beautiful emerald orbs revealed itself. She turned on her side and shut her eyes tightly.
    "Five more minutes please," Sakura whispered. Tomoyo and Meiling sweatdropped.
    "Sakura-chan, wake up please," Tomoyo called. No answer came.
    "I'm calling your bro - " before Meiling could finish the sentence, Sakura shot up from slumber land.
    "I'm going! I'm going!!" Sakura yelled and ran out of bed. Her feet caught the bedsheets and she fell headlong to the floor.
    "Hoe…" she said and sat up, rubbing her head.
    "Daijoubu deshoo?" Meiling asked, sighing at her friend's clumsiness.
    "Hoe? Watashi wa doko deshoo ka?" she asked, dot-eyed. Her friends fell over at the question.
    *****
    The house was silent except for the sloshing sound in the kitchen. A fourteen-year-old girl ran down the street, dishing out her key as she went. When she reached the doorstep, she unlocked the door and flung it open.
    "TADAIMA!!!" she hollered into the house.
    "Okaerinasai, Ayame-chan," her father replied, smiling.
    "Okaeri, kaijuu," a young man of age eighteen replied with an impish grin on his face. the young girl pouted.
    "Ayame no kaijuu janai mo!!" she shot back.
    "Nanto, kaijuu," the young man replied. A glare was sent his way.
    "Touya-kun, tomeru ijime," the father said, looking at the boy. The boy nodded and went up. Ayame looked at her father adoringly.
    "Arigatou, otou-san," she said, smiling. Her father smiled.
    "Gakkou doo deshita?" he asked. Ayame smiled.
    "Mainichi no onaiji desu," she replied, "Ima massugu shukudai o shimashita." Her father nodded and she bounced up the room.
    "Don't break the stairs, squirt!" Touya's voice echoed through the house.
    "Don't bring the roof down on us with your loud voice, onni-chan!" Ayame called back. Their father smiled and shook his head. The phone rang and her went to answer it.
    "Moshi moshi, Kinomoto no otaku desu."
    "Ah, Fujitaka-sensei!"
    ~*Owari*~
    Well, that's chapter 1 for you. Something fishy is coming up and about, ne? ^_~ I wanna thank all those who reviewed - domo arigatou! Here are the translations…
    Ohayo/Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning ('Ohayo' is less formal)
    Onni-chan: Older brother
    Daijoubu deshoo/ Daijoubu deshoo ka/ Daijoubu desu ka?: Are you alright?
    Okaa-san: Mother
    Baka: Idiot/ Stupid
    Hoe: Sakura's most famous expression
    ~san: Referring to female students/ suffix to show honorism
    ~kun: Referring to male students
    Gomen nasai: Sorry ('Gomen' may also mean 'pardon')
    Ganbatte ne: Try your best/ Good luck
    Shimpai wa arimasen: No need to worry
    Hai: Yes, or rather, correct
    Hayaku: Hurry
    Chotto matte kudasai: Please wait
    Ne: Right
    Mou: Sakura's expression, but it actually means already; soon; more; again
    Onegai shimasu: Please
    Shitsuree shimasu: Excuse me (when leaving)
    Watashi wa doko deshoo ka?: Where am I?
    Tadaima: I'm home
    Okaerinasai/Okaeri: Welcome home ('Okaeri' is less formal)
    Kaijuu: Monster
    ~ no kaijuu janai mo: ~ not a monster
    Nanto: Whatever
    Tomeru ijime: Stop teasing
    Arigatou: Thank you (less formal)
    Gakkou doo deshita?: How's school?
    Mainichi no onaiji desu: Everyday's the same
    Ima massugu shukudai o shimashita: I shall go do my homework
    Moshi moshi: Hello (on the phone)
    Kinomoto no otaku desu: Kinomoto's residence
    ~sensei: suffix for teachers
    That's all for this chapter, I think. If I miss out anything, tell me. *sweatdrop* Oh, I made a mistake in the character profile. The Li Family consists of a mother, 3 hyperactive sisters and a deceased father. And I never add in these profiles:
    **Kinomoto Ayame: (14 yrs)
    Studies in Seijou Junior High and is average at everything. Youngest child of the Kinomoto family. CCA, library.
    Kinomoto Touya: (21 yrs)
    Works in a 5 star hotel in Tomoeda. Brother to Kinomoto Ayame. He sometimes goes to an archaeological dig-out with his father.
    Kinomoto Fujitaka: (33 yrs)
    He is a professor at Seijou University and teaches the archaeology classes.**
    That's all, I think. As for Leiko, her name spells her attitude (arrogant). Thank you for all your support. Please review.


End file.
